


Le tue cicatrici sono le nostre

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, italian porn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: "Quelle cicatrici la spaventano.Sarah tenta di evitarle, fingendo che non ci siano. Lascia a Andrew il compito - il privilegio - di sfiorarle, baciarle, coglierne la bellezza, come solo gli artisti sanno fare. Sarah non ne ha il diritto. Quei momenti rubati tra loro tre sono solo il frutto di un gioco, un azzardo. Un'occasione, per Jaime e Sarah, di tormentare Andrew.Quelle cicatrici non la spaventano, non davvero; a spaventarla è non sapere come Jaime reagirebbe, se fosse lei a sfiorarlo con dita sottili. Perché Sarah non lo conosce poi così bene, Jaime è solo… il ragazzo del suo ragazzo. Uh. E quello è ancora un gioco, no?"
Relationships: M/M/F - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Le tue cicatrici sono le nostre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoFender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/gifts).



> Questa storia partecipa all'Italian P0rnfest 13 e al JanuAngst del forum Piume d'ottone.

Quelle cicatrici la spaventano.

Sarah tenta di evitarle, fingendo che non ci siano. Lascia a Andrew il compito - il privilegio - di sfiorarle, baciarle, coglierne la bellezza, come solo gli artisti sanno fare. Sarah non ne ha il diritto. Quei momenti rubati tra loro tre sono solo il frutto di un gioco, un azzardo. Un'occasione, per Jaime e Sarah, di tormentare Andrew. 

Quelle cicatrici non la spaventano, non davvero; a spaventarla è non sapere come Jaime reagirebbe, se fosse lei a sfiorarlo con dita sottili. Perché Sarah non lo conosce poi così bene, Jaime è solo… il ragazzo del suo ragazzo. Uh. E quello è ancora un gioco, no?

«Posa l'album, Andrew.» 

Le dita callose di Jaime si muovono sempre più su, tra le cosce di Sarah. «Lo sai che gli piace guardare.» 

«E disegnare» precisa Andrew dalla sua sedia.

«Hai disegnato abbastanza.» 

Andrew stacca gli occhi dalla carta e fa uno scatto con la testa per scacciare i riccioli che continuano a cadergli sulla fronte. Il materasso si abbassa sotto il suo peso quando li raggiunge; Andrew fa per baciare Jaime, che però ridacchia e lo spinge su Sarah. Lui non si sottrae al bacio e si gode le labbra morbide della donna per qualche istante. 

Quando Andrew cerca il suo abbraccio, Jaime si ritrae e sorride mostrando i denti bianchi. «Forse sono io a voler guardare, ora.»

Sarah scuote la testa. «Sei più un uomo d'azione.» 

Qualcosa scatta in Jaime e il sorriso si spegne, l'attira a sé per un bacio, senza una parola, le dita tra i capelli lunghi.

Dietro di lei, nocche le sfiorano la schiena, lente, dal collo al bacino, prima di stringere la presa sul suo fianco. E poi una scia di baci, e il solletico della barba incolta di Andrew e dei ricci troppo lunghi che lambiscono la sua pelle.

Di solito non è così che vanno le cose, di solito c'è Andrew tra loro - e nessuno se ne lamenta. Perché Jaime e Sarah si baciano, si toccano, si assaggiano; ma c'è un confine tra loro, un confine che continua ad assottigliarsi ma è ancora lì, un confine che si trattengono dal superare, che siano soli o con Andrew. Loro due sono linee parallele, Sarah si chiede se s'incontreranno mai davvero. Sa però che non è pronta, e nemmeno Jaime, anche questo sa.

Sarah gli morde il labbro inferiore forte abbastanza da farlo sussultare, il palmo sul suo petto alla ricerca di un sostegno. Jaime si fa famelico, vuole di più, e quell'improvvisa voglia la stordisce. Sarah si separa da lui, la fronte aggrottata in una muta domanda.

Come sempre, è Andrew il ponte tra loro. La sua mano scivola su quella di Sarah e insieme tracciano la cicatrice più innocua, un taglio sull'avambraccio. Un proiettile che l'ha solo sfiorato?

Andrew deve saperlo, ma lei non ha mai racimolato il coraggio per chiederlo, a nessuno dei due.

«Una scheggia. Sono stato fortunato quella volta.» 

Sarah è sul punto di dirgli che non deve parlare se non vuole, ma si morde la lingua. Jaime parla solo quando ha qualcosa da dire, questo le è sempre piaciuto di lui. E quelle parole... gli è accaduto qualcosa, oggi.

Andrew continua a guidarla in quel viaggio e Sarah gli si affida, le dita intrecciate. Le mani si spostano verso il petto, accarezzano la cicatrice tonda, ciò che rimane del passaggio di un proiettile che ha lacerato la pelle ambrata. Ce n'è una uguale sulla schiena, Sarah ce l'ha impressa a fuoco nella memoria, il foro d'uscita. Il segno è un po' più rosso, più in rilievo e Sarah si azzarda a tracciarne i contorni irregolari.

«Il proiettile è stato uno scherzo rispetto all'infezione. L'umidità e il caldo della giungla non vanno d'accordo con i bendaggi, a quanto pare. Cazzo, avevo le allucinazioni.» 

Sarah fissa le sue iridi scure prima di posare un bacio leggero sulla pelle offesa e il torace di Jaime si abbassa in un sospiro. Gli regala un sorriso dolce e questa volta è lei a muovere la mano, dritta verso il taglio quasi verticale sul fianco che gli attraversa parte dell'addome, fino al bacino.

«Di questa non posso parlare.» 

«Ma davvero?» 

«Riservato.» 

Sara stringe le labbra. «Se non vuoi-» 

«Rissa in un bar» confessa, lo sguardo basso. Sarah può sentire il sospiro leggero di Andrew alle sue spalle. 

«Sul serio?»

Qualcosa nel tono di Sarah gli strappa un sorriso, forse si aspettava timore, non curiosità. «Ti sembra così strano?» 

«Strano che tu le abbia prese.» 

«Ero ubriaco. E avresti dovuto vedere l'altro.» Jaime le sfiora il mento con un dito perché lo guardi. «Temo non sia rimasto granché di bello, di me.» 

Un avvertimento.

Sarah si mette a cavalcioni su Jaime, posa le mani sulle sue guance e lo bacia. Lo bacia perché rimanga senza fiato, perché smetta di pensare - di scavare, di farsi del male.

Forse c'è ancora una linea tra di loro, ma oggi si è assottigliata ancora. Forse non lo conosce così bene, ma ora lo conosce un po' meglio. 

Sarah raggiunge la sua erezione e muove la mano su e giù, senza traccia di gentilezza, perché non è ciò di cui Jaime ha bisogno. Un gemito strozzato gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre i muscoli dell'addome si tendono e Sarah sa che Andrew è dentro di lui ora.

Sarah con una mano afferra la coscia di Jaime, la piega perché Andrew possa penetrarlo più a fondo e Jaime lo accoglie con un'imprecazione a fior di labbra. Sarah continua a stuzzicare il suo sesso con le dita, non gli concede tregua. I loro gemiti, le unghie di Andrew piantate nei suoi fianchi e Jaime che le tira i capelli, ogni cosa rischia di farla impazzire. Ma non si tratta di lei, non questa volta. Si abbassa a reclamare la bocca di Jaime in un bacio che sa di disperazione, lo morde di nuovo per ricordargli che è lì con loro, che non può scappare. 

È allora che la mano di Jaime s'intrufola tra le sue cosce. Anche Jaime ha imparato qualcosa su di lei in quei mesi. Adora tormentarla ma questa volta non ne ha il tempo, forse nemmeno il desiderio. È ammirevole come riesca a concentrarsi su di lei pur essendo sull'orlo di un precipizio. Sì, proprio un uomo d'azione.

Sarah non è più spaventata. Gli sfiora il braccio, poi la sua mano scende a tracciare la lunga linea sul suo fianco con il pollice, un gesto lieve che dovrebbe stonare con il modo in cui lo stanno scopando. Invece è perfetto.

Mentre l'orgasmo la travolge, Sarah posa un ultimo bacio sul petto di Jaime, lì dove la cicatrice tonda lo marchia. Andrew, dietro di lei, smette di ondeggiare e copre la mano di Sarah con la sua, stretta sull'erezione di Jaime, che boccheggia e trattiene i propri gemiti per non dar loro la soddisfazione di vederlo andare in pezzi.

Sarah gli lascia qualche istante per riprendere fiato e gli si stende accanto. Andrew, dall'altro lato, la imita. 

Per un po' Sarah se ne sta lì, a osservare il profilo affilato di Jaime. La fronte piccola, dove le rughe non sono sparite; le sopracciglia nere e le ciglia folte; il naso appuntito e le labbra sottili.

Non resiste più e gli posa una mano sulla guancia. La pelle del suo viso è liscia, come sempre. Jaime si rade tutte le mattine, alla vecchia maniera; nel mobiletto di Andrew hanno trovato posto anche un rasoio, schiuma da barba e pennello. È così che è successo, Jaime si è intrufolato nella vita di Andrew poco a poco, e di riflesso in quella di Sarah. No, intrufolato non è il termine giusto, sa di intrusione, di sotterfugio e Jamie è tante cose, ma non un bugiardo. Il suo posto tra Andrew e Sarah se l'è ritagliato e ora i suoi bordi affilati combaciano alla perfezione con i loro, come tasselli di un mosaico che s'incastrano l'uno con l'altro.

«Cosa c'è che non va?» Sarah si azzarda a chiedere in un sussurro.

Jaime tiene gli occhi chiusi. «Oggi, un anno fa, venivo buttato fuori dai Seals.» 

Andrew gli posa un bacio sulla spalla e Sarah cerca la sua mano, la stringe.

Va tutto bene, si sono trovati.


End file.
